Challenge Accepted
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: "Castle looks away from the screen and towards his girlfriend. His intention only to look away for a second before going back to his game and finally beating Patel once and for all, but once he lays eyes on the vision before him, he finds it impossible to look away." Inspired by a post on Tumblr. Episode tag: 5x22 The Squab and the Quail.


**Inspired by a post on Tumblr from **lauraliebeuswnt**:**

_"So fan fiction peeps… Is any with the wild rover episode where she is standing in I'm assuming his shirt on and he's playing video games… And he won't quit his game. She's being all sexy. Has anyone written something if it would've gone different."_

**She says it was from 5x18, **_The Wild Rover_**, but the scene was actually in 5x22, **The Squab and the Quail**.**

* * *

"Come get it buddy, because I got something special for you." Castle says into his headset, as smashes the buttons of his controller with much more force than necessary.

"And I got something special for you-" Beckett begins to say, sliding into the doorway of their bedroom wearing only a pair of black, lace panties, and the shirt Castle had discarded only hours earlier upon their return home from dinner with his mother and daughter. She lets out a gasp, not caring to mask her arousal, and slips the shirt off one shoulder. "-too"

Castle looks away from the screen and towards his girlfriend. His intention only to look away for a second before going back to his game and finally beating Patel once and for all, but once he lays eyes on the vision before him, he finds it impossible to look away. The shirt is buttoned just enough to entice him away from his game, but leaving enough to the imagination and leave him wanting more. He closes his eyes for a second, pulling just one of the many images he has of her, burned into his memory. This particular image he took just days ago. She was laying beneath him, glowing in the aftermath of their love, laughing at a comment he had made. Her smile lit up her face, her eyes glistening with her love for him as she flips him over, now hovering above him as she leans down to start round three.

He opens his eyes as he hears a voice in his ear. Patel. "Well that's… that's not…" He stutters, torn between the love of his life and the bane of his life. "Fuck it." He growls, tearing off the headset and flinging the controller aside. He stands and in just two strides, he stands before her. He takes her waist in his hands and pulls her body flush to his.

"What about Patel?" She asks, knowing just how long he had waited to defeat his opponent.

"I can do it tomorrow." He says, claiming her lips with his.

She lets out a moan as his tongue nudges her lips apart and begins a fierce battle for dominance with her. He brings his hands up her body, unfastening the buttons as he slips the shirt off her shoulders, leaving it where it lands.

"How come you still have more clothes on than I do?" She asks, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt, beginning to pull it up over his head.

"Not my fault you came out, dressed only in my shirt and your panties." He tells her, running his hands, back down her body towards the scrap of lace.

"Not my fault I had to dress this way to drag you away from that stupid game." She replies.

At her words he pulls back, looking her in the eye. "Stupid game? You think you could beat me?"

"I know I could." She see's the challenge brewing in his eyes. _Bring it on_.

He bends down and helps her into his shirt. "Ok then, challenge accepted."

* * *

Hours later, the click of the front door opening does not register with the two sat on the floor of the office. The screen frozen, displaying _'__Game Over__'_, flashing over and over as Castle and Beckett, with their backs to the sofa and their bodies intertwined, slept, the controllers carelessly discarded on the floor in front of them.

The click of heels, resonates around the empty room as the young red-head makes her way through the loft towards the red glow, pouring from underneath the office door. She opens the door to see her father curled up on the floor with his girlfriend and smiles. _He should know by now not to challenge her._ She thinks as she tip-toes out of the office and leaves them to sleep.

* * *

**I tried uploading this last night, but something went wrong and it didn't happen for whatever reason. Fingers crossed it worked this time.**


End file.
